


Returning Home

by cinderella331972



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella331972/pseuds/cinderella331972
Summary: Robin finds out she is pregnant and told that Jason knew and didn't care so she left. A tragedy brings her home and she finds out that she was lied to. What will happen to Jason





	1. CHAPTER ONE

RETURNING HOME

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how events played out when Robin and Jason broke up as I stopped watching the show so bear with me if I don’t get it exactly right. This takes place in 1999.

Robin was shocked she was pregnant. How did this happen? Alan set her up to see Dr. Meadows and they talked about having a HIV+ pregnancy as they left her office talking about the pregnancy, Carly listened in shock. The Saint was pregnant. Carly had just gotten Jason to agree to move in with her and Michael and now this. What was she going to do? She would lose Jason if he learned that Robin was pregnant. 

Robin and Jason had been careful, more than careful, yet here she was pregnant. She didn’t know what to do she had decided to leave Jason, and now this. It wasn’t a good time for this to happen. She had always wanted to be a mother and now she would have her chance. Jason was distancing himself from her this couldn’t have happened at a worse time, she was six weeks pregnant. She didn’t see Carly watching her as she left the hospital.

***Later that day on the docks***

Robin was walking, thinking about what she should do and how to tell Jason when Carly came up to her and asked her. “How does it feel to know that the man you love will be living with me and Michael, his family?”

“Carly, get out of my face. Jason and I will be talking about that soon enough so don’t hold your breath.” Robin said tired of taking crap from Carly. She wasn’t going to take anymore crap from her.

“Oh because you are pregnant?” Carly smirked she was satisfied with the shocked look on Robin’s face. “Jason told me.” Carly lies knowing Jason had no idea. “And he still wants to move in with me and Michael instead of staying with you and your brat.”

Robin was shocked about what Carly said about Jason knowing that she was pregnant and moving in with Carly anyway. She couldn’t believe it; Jason knew and had chosen to move in with Carly anyway. He never said anything about her being pregnant or how she had been throwing up and tired she thought he hadn’t noticed, but how else would Carly know. 

“So how does it feel Robin to lose the man you love to me and Michael? Don’t worry I will take real good care of him. After all he needs a real woman not a weak little girl with HIV. Jason loves his son Michael more than he will ever love your brat.” 

Robin was pissed off now at Jason and Carly and she has had enough. She was tired of taking crap from Carly and Jason knew she was pregnant and was still moving in with Carly, enough was enough. “Wait and see Carly.” Robin said as she left, she walked back to her car and she got in and started crying, she can’t believe Jason knew she was pregnant and didn’t say anything and still decided to move in with Carly.  
***   
She had a child to think about now and she was going to do what was right, what she should have done when she first learned the truth so she headed over to the Quartermaine house. Reginald opened the door for Robin who asked to speak to AJ.   
Robin told AJ that Michael was his son and not Jason’s and apologizes for not telling him sooner and then she left a shocked AJ alone. AJ knew it was loyalty to Jason why she did it although he was angry at her for not telling him the truth before now. He does understand why she didn’t. 

***Later that day***

She went to the penthouse to tell Jason she told AJ the truth about Michael, . “Before you say anything I told AJ the truth about Michael.”

“You did what? How could you Robin? That is the one thing I asked you not to do. How could you do this to me, to us? How could you betray me?” Jason angrily demanded.

“I did it for all of us. We need Carly out of our lives. I know you are angry but I did the right thing finally. I did it for all of us. I can explain why I did it.” Robin puts her hands on her stomach where their child was growing in her. Jason missed this because he turned his back on her. 

“I don’t care why, I don’t know you and I don’t want to know you, it would be better if I never saw your face again.” Jason was so angry that she told AJ the truth, not knowing she was pregnant.

“I can’t believe you just said that to me after everything that we have between us.” She thinks of their child, she paused and then told him. “You’ll get your wish I am leaving for Paris in the morning, we are done Jason. You just washed your hands of everything that we created between us and I can’t believe you would do that.” Robin cries with tears running down her cheeks which he sees since he had turned back around to look at her but he is unmoved because he is so angry, she looked at Jason one more time before he left to go to Carly. Telling her he did not want her there when he got back.

Sonny tells her off for telling AJ the truth, she was going to tell him that she was pregnant but she decided not to.

***

Robin drives to Mac’s house and tells him what was going on and that she was going back to Paris and that she’s pregnant and that she and her baby would get through this without Jason. She wants nothing to do with him or Sonny. Sonny had sided with Jason and turned his back on Robin. Robin cries falling into Mac’s arms. “How could Jason say he never wanted to see my face again when he knows I’m pregnant with his child? How could he move in with Carly and Michael knowing I’m pregnant?” Mac has no answers. 

The next morning Mac and Felicia take Robin to the airport to see her off and she left for Paris telling her family she would keep in touch. Only Mac and Alan knew she’s pregnant and Alan couldn’t tell anyone he was bound by patient doctor confidentiality so he can’t say anything to anyone.

It would be months before anyone else would find out. A tragedy would bring a very pregnant Robin back to Port Charles.

Leave comment and let me know if you like the story!


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is five months later hope you enjoy it

RETURNING HOME   
CHAPTER TWO  
Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize  
A/N: I am not sure how events played out when Robin and Jason broke up as I stopped watching the show so bear with me if I don’t get it exactly right. This takes place in 1999.

Five months later  
A six and a half month pregnant Robin was just getting home from work when her cell phone rang that would change so many lives. “Hello.” Robin said as she answered her cell phone not expecting what she heard. It was Felicia telling Robin Mac had been injured in an explosion and they were going to take him into surgery now. He had internal bleeding. They didn’t know if he would make it or not.  
A devastated Robin told Felicia she would be on the plane out to Port Charles within an hour or an hour and a half. Robin hung up from Felicia with the promise of calling Robin on her cell phone if anything happened with Mac. Robin called her grandfather to get the corporate jet ready. She would be there as soon as she could get her things together. She quickly got her protocol together and some necessities and clothes and made it to the airport. She waited to board the jet. She called Felicia and told her she was at the airport and when her flight was due in Port Charles. She should be at the hospital in about 10 hours. She would take a taxi to the hospital she insisted that Felicia stay with Mac when Felicia wanted to pick her up at the airport. Robin would go by the house and drop off her luggage, she was going home; she didn’t think it would be so soon that she would be back, she was not looking forward to going home. She was not looking forward to seeing Jason or Sonny; she hoped she could avoid it. She wanted nothing to do with either one of them. She may have betrayed Jason’s trust when she told AJ the truth but he had been betraying her for a long time before that. He had shown her where his priorities lay. He hadn’t even gotten in touch with her to check on their baby. She was done with him. She boarded the plane that would take her back.  
***10 hours later***   
Robin headed to the house to drop off her luggage and took her pills since it was time and then she headed to the hospital. She walked in and asked for her uncle and the receptionist asked who she was and she showed her id, the receptionist told her what floor he was on. Robin knew her condition was going to shock Felicia, Maxie and Georgie and everyone else because no one knew she was pregnant. Mac had not even told his wife Felicia because that is what Robin had wanted. Robin didn’t want anyone to know. Robin walked up to a sleeping Felicia and tapped Felicia on her shoulder, Felicia woke up and was shocked to see Robin or Robin’s swollen stomach to be exact. “You’re pregnant!” Felicia exclaimed.  
“Yes I am, how is Uncle Mac doing?” A very worried Robin asked as she sat down with a little difficulty.  
Felicia shakes her head. “They haven’t told me much he is out of surgery and survived, they think they got the internal bleeding stopped. The next several hours will tell. I can’t lose him Robin.” Felicia tearfully tells Robin.  
Robin hugs Felicia as best she could while sitting down and pregnant. “We are not going to lose him he is too stubborn to die. He won’t leave his family without a fight. He will make it.”  
When Felicia is done crying she looked at Robin’s swollen stomach, “How far along are you?”   
“I am six and a half months pregnant, 26 weeks.” Robin told her.  
“Does Jason know?” Felicia gently asked not wanting to upset Robin. Felicia knew Jason was the father; she didn’t even have to ask who the father was she knew.  
“Yes he knows.” Robin believed what Carly told her that Jason knew and didn’t care.  
“And?” Felicia asked wanting to know what was going on. How could Jason let her leave knowing she was pregnant with his child?  
“He told me he never wanted to see my face again. He washed his hands of us. He hasn’t contacted me to even check on his child. He doesn’t care about us.” Robin tearfully said trying to hold back the tears.  
“Does Mac know?” Felicia wanted to know, knowing Robin was hurting and not knowing what to do to help her.  
“Yes he knows I told him before I left Port Charles. I had just found out for sure before I told A.J. the truth. I had been sick and went to see Alan; he told me I was pregnant. I didn’t want anyone to know I was pregnant. I’m sorry for not telling you Felicia, but I didn’t want everyone to know that Jason chose Michael and Carly over my child and me. I didn’t want their pity. My child and I will be just fine without Jason.”  
“Everyone is going to know now though Robin and your friends will support you and so will your family. We are here if you need us.”  
“Thank you Felicia you’re not mad at me for not telling you?” Robin asked worried about Felicia’s reaction to not having told her.  
“No I mean I wish I had known but I understand that you didn’t want anyone to know. We are family though; we will be here for you.” Felicia paused. “Everyone is going to know you are pregnant now how are you going to handle that?”  
“I just will, my life has never been easy, I know people will have their opinions but I just don’t care. Some people will think what I did five months ago was wrong and some think it is right, let them have their opinions, I know what I did was right. I should have done it long before I did though, that is what I regret the most.” Felicia knew Robin regretted keeping Jason’s dirty little secret.  
Just then Alan Quartermaine comes up to Felicia and Robin. “Robin.” Alan said surprised and happy to see her but not under these conditions. He had been worried about her and wondered about her pregnancy and how it was progressing after all, it was his grandchild she was pregnant with.  
Robin turned to Alan at the sound of his voice and does not know what to say well here goes nothing she thinks. “Hello.” She said as she struggles to get to her feet. Alan steps forward to help her. Once she is on her feet she looked at him, this man that meant so much to her, this man that she had betrayed. “Dr. Quartermaine, I am sorry for my part in keeping Michael away from AJ.”   
Alan can see how upset she was and wanted to put her at ease quickly. “Robin, you loved Jason and that is why you kept his secret and I know that, I don’t blame you for what happened.”   
Robin looked at him shocked. “You don’t?”  
“No and what is with the Dr. Quartermaine you have always called me Alan.” Alan smiled at Robin setting her at ease.  
“I thought you would hate me. I am so happy you don’t.” Robin tearfully said grateful that he didn’t hate her. Hormones, she thought.  
“I could never hate you. How are you doing? How is your pregnancy?” Alan asked clearly wanting to make sure she was alright.  
“My pregnancy is doing alright. They changed a couple of my medicines so the baby would have a better chance of not being HIV+.” Robin was happy to be able to talk to him about her pregnancy.  
“How long are you staying?” Alan asked as Felicia looked on.  
“However long Uncle Mac needs me here I will be here.” Robin told them.  
“Well you will need checkups and medicine while you are here. Why don’t I get your records from Paris and see what they have changed or added and Dr. Meadows and I can go over what needs to be done while you are here.”  
“That would be great Alan; I will call Dr. Fancisco and tell him to send a copy of my records to you. But Alan I don’t live in Paris I live in Italy I moved to Italy about a month after I left here. Thank you so much Alan.” Robin was thankful that Alan didn’t hate her for what she had done.  
Before he could ask her what she was doing in Italy Dr. Tony Jones and Dr. Monica Quartermaine came out to update them on Mac’s condition when they see Robin and her swollen stomach they stop shocked at her obvious condition.

Please let me know what you think in a review!!!


	3. Three

RETURNING HOME 

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how events played out on the show when Jason and Robin broke up and after that as I stopped watching the show so please bear with me if things aren’t exactly right. Please Read and Review 

A shocked Monica and Tony stood looking at Robin’s swollen stomach. Monica finally found her voice. “You’re pregnant.”  
“Yes with Jason’s child.” Robin told Monica hoping she didn’t hate her for her part in keeping Michael away from AJ.  
“I am going to be a Grandmother? How far along are you? Is it a boy or girl?” Monica wanted to know.  
“Yes you are and I am six and a half months pregnant. I don’t know if it is a boy or girl I want to be surprised.” Robin replied not knowing how Monica was going to be toward her after the Michael fiasco.  
“Congratulations Robin. Does Jason know?” Monica wanted to know.  
“Yes he knows.” Robin is uncomfortable talking about Jason.  
“And?” Monica wanted to know.  
“He doesn’t want to have anything to do with me. He told me it would be better if he never saw my face again. He knew I was pregnant when he said that to me. He hasn’t been in contact to even see how his child is doing. I think that says it all, don’t you?” Robin tearfully said her hormones getting the best of her.  
“I’m so sorry Robin; I can’t believe Jason would do that.” A stunned Monica said. She can’t believe that Jason would turn his back on Robin and their child. “How is your pregnancy progressing?”  
“We are doing fine. I am on some new meds to help with keeping the baby HIV negative. I have a 1-2% chance of passing HIV along to the baby instead of a 25% chance without the protocol that I am doing now.” Robin saw Monica smiling at her, so she thought maybe things would be okay.  
Felicia who is now standing next to Robin wanted to know about Mac but knew that she had to wait till they get done talking. Robin also wanted to know about Mac and finally asked “How is my Uncle Mac doing?”  
“I’m sorry to say not as well as we hoped. We think we got the internal bleeding stopped but he had a problem a little while ago. His heart rate is irregular, so I paged Monica to come look at him, so now we need to address this problem also, which is why I asked Monica to be here.” Tony told Robin and Felicia.  
“Monica?” A worried Felicia asked.  
“His heart arrhythmia is erratic I am going to try to take care of that with medication. Hopefully that will take care of it. If not surgery may be needed.” Monica told Robin and Felicia.  
“What are his chances?” A devastated Felicia asked.  
“It’s too soon to tell the next several hours will be very important. Mac is strong though and that helps.” Monica told Robin and Felicia wishing she had better news for them.  
“Has he woken up yet?” Robin wanted to know.  
“No he hasn’t, we have him in a drug induced coma so his body can heal which is the best thing for him right now. We want to keep him in the coma for a little while longer. If the medication that is going to be administered to Mac for his irregular heart beat works we will think about bringing him out sooner.” Monica reported knowing that Robin knew what she really was saying.  
“What exactly is his condition?” Robin asked not having had asked Felicia what the doctor had said to her.  
Tony speaks up, “I don’t know what Felicia has told you but he was in an explosion at a warehouse when he was brought in it was touch and go rather he would even make it to surgery, but he did and we rushed him in to see where the internal bleeding was coming from and he had nicked his liver which we repaired, his spleen had to come out and he has cuts, lacerations and he is lucky to be alive. It was touch and go but he pulled through, he is in ICU as you know.” Tony told Robin knowing she would understand what he was talking about.  
“When can we see him?” A distraught Robin asked. Everyone could tell she was worried. That wasn’t good for the baby and with Robin being HIV+ that was worse.  
“He needs to rest but I will allow you both to go in for a few minutes. After you see him I want Robin to come see Alan. This stress can’t be good for my grandchild and I want Alan to make sure you are okay Robin. Okay?” Monica told Robin and Felicia smiling at the thought of her grandchild.  
“Okay.” Robin simply says thankful that Monica still cared about her.  
“I will wait for you Robin and we can go to my office after that, you both need to rest though and I would like you Felicia to take Robin home after I check her out and rest yourself too. You have been here since it happened and you need rest too. I am sure Maxie and Georgie need you too as does Mac, I will call if anything happens. I promise.” Alan told them then he added. “I will call Dr. Meadows and see if she can meet us in my office if she isn’t too busy.”  
Monica then said, “I only want you to visit with him for about 10 minutes, you can talk to him it might help. Whoever is going to go first come with me?”  
“You go Robin; the sooner you are done the sooner Alan can check you out this stress can’t be good for the baby or for you.” Felicia smiled at Robin thinking about her having a baby. That child will be so loved, even without Jason in the picture.  
“Thanks Felicia. Alan I’ll see you in ten minutes.” Robin followed Monica to Mac’s room in ICU.  
“Robin he has a lot of machines hooked up to him but he is still Mac and talking to him will help. Do you want me to stay with you?”  
“Thank you Monica, but no you don’t have to stay, the baby and I will be fine. Thank you for offering though.” Robin told her baby’s grandmother, a woman she had hoped someday would be her mother-in-law but that wasn’t going to happen now.  
“Robin you are family, you always have been, and you are carrying my grandchild, I will help you in any way I can, all you have ever had to do was ask.” Monica hugs Robin as best she could with Robin’s swollen stomach.  
Robin tearfully hugs Monica back. “Thank you Monica I am glad that you and Alan will be this baby’s grandparents, my child couldn’t ask for better grandparents.” Monica was moved by what Robin had said.  
“Alan is waiting for you, so go see Mac, I will be around if you need me.” Monica told the woman she had hoped to be her daughter-in-law and who was pregnant with her grandchild. Robin will make a great mother, she was sure of it. Her grandchild was in good hands, unlike Michael who had Carly as a mother.  
Robin headed toward the door and opened it and saw Mac, who was hooked up to a bunch of machines. Robin walked toward his bed and sat down in a chair next to the bed and grabbed ahold of his hand and started talking to Mac. “Well I’m back just like you wanted but did you have to go to such lengths to get me back here. I know you weren’t happy about me being in Italy alone and pregnant with just my grandfather Giovanni, but come on this is ridiculous. Come on Uncle Mac don’t you die on me. My baby needs you and so do I. My baby is going to need a strong role model since Jason is not going to be that, I need you to be that role model. You are the best person I know and I want my baby growing up knowing you, Uncle Mac. Don’t you die on me. I have so much that I want to talk to you about.” Robin takes a breath knowing her baby didn’t need her falling apart even though Robin was silently crying she didn’t want to become hysterical. She took a couple more deep breaths and started talking again. “I am enjoying working at Soltini Enterprises it is really challenging and I really enjoy learning the ropes of Grandfathers Company. I am working my way up the ladder of the corporate world can you believe that? Grandfather wants to open a division in the United States. I don’t know where yet he hasn’t told me but he has mentioned if I wanted to work here in the States I could transfer from the Florence, Italy office to the United States one. That means I would be closer to you, Felicia and the girls. We could see each other more often.” Just then Monica stuck her head in.  
“Robin it’s been ten minutes.” Monica told her gently. “Go see Alan so he can make sure you are doing okay. This stress can’t be good for you or the baby.”  
Robin leaned over and kissed Mac on the forehead being careful of the wires. “I’ll be back later to see you. I love you Uncle Mac.” She left the room and headed to see Alan so he could check her over and make sure everything was alright with her baby.

Let me know what you think in a review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

RETURNING HOME  
CHAPTER FOUR  
Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize  
A/N: I am not sure how the events played out when Robin left the show when she and Jason broke up as I stopped watching the show when Robin left so please bear with me if I don’t get it exactly right. This takes place in 1999

Robin with Monica at her side walked to where Alan and Felicia were talking, they were waiting for Robin to finish with Mac so Felicia could go in to see her husband. Felicia got up and walked over to Robin and Monica when she saw them coming and gives Robin a hug as best she can. “Can I go see Mac now?” An anxious Felicia wanted to know, she wanted to see her husband.  
“Yes I will take you back to see Mac now while Robin goes with Alan to get checked over.” Monica told Felicia.  
“Robin after I see Mac I will come back out here to wait for you to finish with Alan and then we will go home.” Felicia said looking at Robin.  
“Okay.” Robin told Felicia right before Felicia left following Monica back so she can see Mac. Robin turned to Alan “Let’s do it.”  
Alan got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Robin, he can tell she was upset. “Don’t worry Robin; Mac has the best care possible. Monica and Tony will take care of him.”   
“I know Alan, but I can’t help but worry, besides Mac, I have a lot on my mind, I didn’t want to come back here. Mac wanted me to come home four months ago when he came to visit me in Paris, I was packing he thought I was coming home and I told him I couldn’t come back here, he was so disappointed that I wouldn’t be coming back here. I was packing to go to Italy to live with my grandfather.”  
“Your Grandfather? Who is that I thought you didn’t have any grandparents, that they were dead.”  
“Do you remember my grandmother Filomena?” Robin asked remembering the woman who raised her the first seven years of her life.  
“Yes I do.” Alan said as they walk toward his office.  
“It’s her husband that I live with I consider him to be my grandfather.” Robin explained while walking toward Alan’s office.  
“Okay but what about school?” Alan asked concerned. He knew Robin had wanted to be a doctor.  
“I’m not going to school; I had to drop out of the Sorbonne. I got a job in my grandfather Giovanni’s company.”  
“Why did you drop out?” Alan was curious about what happened; being a doctor had been Robin’s dream, they reached the elevator to and got in and went up to the floor that had Alan’s office on it.  
“Money, mostly. A month after I left I found out that Jason stopped paying for my medicine and cancelled the insurance that he had on me for my HIV care so I couldn’t afford the medicine and my care and school. I needed a job and I talked to my grandfather Giovanni and he paid for a plane ticket to Italy, he asked me to work for Soltini Enterprises and offered to pay for my meds and care till I could do it on my own. Alan, I couldn’t afford not to take him up on his offer. I am pregnant and needed the help to pay for the new protocol they have me on because of my pregnancy. I had no choice but to drop out of Sorbonne and move to Italy. I enjoy what I do for Soltini Enterprises which I didn’t think I would. It is exciting to me.” They had been walking and by the time they got to Alan’s office she was finished telling him why she dropped out of Sorbonne.  
Alan opened his office door and motioned Robin in. “Robin, Monica and I would have helped you if we knew.”  
“Thank you Alan but I didn’t even think you would want to hear from me after what happened with Michael, let alone help me.” Robin explained ashamed of her actions.  
“Robin of course we would have helped you. You are like family to Monica and me, as for Michael you were put in a very bad place that you shouldn’t have been in. I understand that, you were trying to do what Jason wanted you to do.”  
“Yes but I should have insisted that Jason tell AJ the truth, I tried to get him to but he wouldn’t, he loved that little boy so much. More than me and my child that’s for sure. He turned his back on us and even canceled insurance that could keep his child alive and me healthy. I never thought he would do that. That he would hate me that much, I knew when I told AJ the truth that he would be angry but I wasn’t prepared for how angry he was. I just wanted to do what was right. I couldn’t deny AJ his son anymore. I guess I wanted Jason to prove that his child and I were as important if not more so than Michael and Carly were, well I learned that wasn’t the case the hard way. My child and I don’t need him. We are doing just fine without him.” Robin has tears running done her cheeks. “I had hoped that Jason would come around and would want something to do with his child but that is not the case. I wanted so badly to be a priority to Jason and my child and I just was not. I live with that every day. How could he hate me so much that he doesn’t want anything to do with his own child?”  
Alan walked over and hugged a crying Robin. “I don’t know, Robin, how he could turn his back on you or his child. But if it helps you do have people who love you and will help support you here. Think about that instead. Don’t worry about Jason. He made his bed let him lay in it.”  
“Well that is harder to do than say. I have moved on with my life without Jason but I had hoped he would come around and want something to do with his child, but after he canceled my insurance, I just don’t care. He could have cost me my child, without prenatal care this baby had a 25% chance of contracting the virus, with care it is down to 1-2% and he just didn’t care about that.” A sobbing Robin said crushed.  
“Jason should have treasured you, you were the best thing that ever happened to him and he blew it. Don’t doubt yourself Robin and don’t doubt that you have people who care about you. You did the right thing.”  
“Thanks Alan. Well instead of crying are we not supposed to be checking me out?” There was a knock on the door.  
Alan went to the door and opened it finding Dr. Meadows on the other side of it. “Come in Dr. Meadows. We were just about to get started.”  
“Hello Dr. Meadows.” Robin said looking at her with tear streaks running down her cheeks, she hated crying.  
“Hello Robin, I would like to take a sonogram to see how your baby is doing.”  
“Okay. Let’s get started.”  
“Do you have your records on your pregnancy with you?” Dr. Meadows wanted to know hoping she did.  
“No I was in a hurry to get here, but I can call and have them faxed over right away.” Robin told the doctor.  
“Good and I want to run some blood tests, urine tests and then the sonogram. I want to know how the pregnancy is progressing, is that okay with you?”  
“Yes Dr. Meadows, I don’t know how long I will be here though, it could be till delivery or not I just don’t know it depends on what happens with my Uncle Mac.”  
“I wouldn’t advise flying much longer in your pregnancy, what are you about six months?” Dr. Meadows wanted to know.  
“I am six and a half months pregnant. 26 weeks.” Robin stated simply, she finally had her emotions under control.  
“You may have to stay here till delivery then, you do realize that don’t you?” Alan asked gently knowing this was hard on Robin.  
“Yes I realize that, so what do you want to do first?” Robin asked Dr. Meadows sadly, not wanting to be here yet glad to be home. She called and got her records faxed over and they did a blood test, took her urine and did a sonogram. Dr. Meadows gave her some sonogram pictures. Robin didn’t want to know if she was having a boy or girl she wanted to be surprised. After they were finished she was starving and went to find Felicia. She wanted to go home so she could get something to eat. 

Let me know what you think in a review!!


	5. Chapter 5

RETURNING HOME

CHAPTER FIVE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I am not sure how events played out when Robin and Jason broke up and what happened after so please bear with me if I don’t get it right This story takes place in 1999

Felicia looked up as Robin walked up to her and Felicia asked her, “Everything okay?”  
“Yes, it took so long because they did blood work, urine test and a sonogram. We had to have my records faxed here from Italy.” Robin explained. “Any news on Uncle Mac?”  
“No he seems to be stabilized that’s all they would tell me. Did you get sonogram pictures?” Felicia frowned at the thought of her husband in that bed fighting for his life.   
“At least he’s holding his own. Yes I will show them to you later. Are you ready to go?” Robin asked her.  
“Yes I’m ready.” Felicia got up and they start walking toward the elevator. “So are you having a boy or girl?”  
“Don’t know I want to be surprised.” Robin told Felicia. “I can’t wait to see the girls.” Just then Robin’s tummy growled and Felicia heard it.  
“When did you eat last?” Felicia was concerned she knew that Robin caught a flight out of Italy right away and wondered when she last ate. She also wondered what she was doing in Italy but knew those questions could wait.  
“About 18 hours ago.” She said after she looked at her watch.  
Felicia was concerned now “Robin you haven’t ate since before you left Italy?”  
“Felicia I came right here from Italy. I know you are curious as to why I am living in Italy but it’s a long story and I will tell you all about it.” She said getting in the car.  
“Well we will head to Kelly’s and eat before we go home. You and your baby need something now not later.” Felicia drove toward Kelly’s.  
“Okay you’re right Felicia thanks.” Robin told the woman that has been like a mother to her since her own mother had died.  
They pull into Kelly’s parking lot and head inside as they reach the door Robin takes a deep breath and steels herself for whatever happens. She hoped Jason or Sonny wasn’t in there. Felicia saw Robin take a deep breath and looked at her. “We don’t have to go in there if you don’t want to Robin. We can go somewhere else?”  
“It’s okay Felicia; I’m not going to let anyone tell me where I can go or what I can do, not anymore.” Robin confidently told her. Robin had changed in the last five months, she wasn’t going to let anyone tell her what to do, not anymore. She had lost everything she loved except her baby and she wasn’t going to let anyone tell her where she could go. She wasn’t going to worry about Sonny and Jason they were not a part of her life anymore.  
“Okay let’s do it. Remember I am here for you.” Felicia smiled at Robin, who smiled back at her. Robin opened the door and walked in and didn’t see Jason or Sonny. She was glad for that; she didn’t want to see them. Felicia and Robin walk to a table and sit down. Liz comes over to take their order.   
“Robin I didn’t know you were back in town.” Liz said when she sees who is sitting at the table with Felicia, a very pregnant Robin. Robin scooted her chair in concealing her pregnancy under the table.  
“I just got in today.” Robin explained, she didn’t know Liz very well but she seemed like a nice girl.  
“How is the Commissioner doing?” Liz asked having heard about the explosion yesterday.  
“He is holding his own.” Felicia told her.  
“That’s good news. How far along are you?” Liz asked curious. Is Jason the father, she wondered, she thought so.  
“Six and a half months.” Robin told the waitress.  
“Congratulations, is it a boy or a girl?” Liz wanted to know.  
“I don’t know I want to be surprised.” Robin was losing her patience with all these questions when all she wanted to do was order and eat.  
“Okay, well do you need menus or do you already know what you want to eat?” Liz wondered if Jason knew she was pregnant. It wasn’t any of her business.  
“I want a cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake.” Robin ordered.  
“Same for me.” Felicia said.  
Liz walked back to the kitchen and gave the cook the order.   
Meanwhile at the table Felicia asked, “Robin why do you live in Italy now and not Paris? Does Mac know?”  
“I left Paris a month after I returned there, Jason had cancelled my insurance, and I had no way to pay for prenatal care or my medicine. I couldn’t let you guys pay for it, although I know you would have helped me if you could but I knew someone that could, my Grandfather Giovanni Soltini, Filomena’s husband, I always kept in touch with him so he sent me a ticket to Italy saying he would help any way he could. Mac showed up in Paris wanting me to come home and be around my family because of the pregnancy and being alone. He was disappointed when I told him I was moving to Italy and that was why I was packing not to come back to Port Charles but to move to Italy. That’s why I was in Italy.”  
“So are you going to school there?” A curious Felicia asked.  
“No I am working in Giovanni’s company Soltini Enterprises. I won’t be going back to school unless I decided to get a degree in business. I love working at Soltini Enterprises. I just got a promotion there to Executive Director. I have a lot to learn but I enjoy it.” Robin said as she saw Liz coming with their food who sets in down on the table and leaves.  
“Have you given up your dream of being a doctor?” A confused Felicia asked, wondering what was going on with Robin.  
“Pretty much, I need to be there for my child, I am all she or he has. Jason isn’t in the picture anymore. He didn’t even care enough to keep paying the insurance that paid for my meds and prenatal care. If that doesn’t say it all then I don’t know what does.” She said with a frown.  
“I’m sorry; I don’t know what to say to you, I can’t imagine what you are going through. Raising a child alone at your age will be hard, you are still so young; you shouldn’t have to raise a child by yourself. Just remember you have Mac, me and the girls. If you need anything you know all you have to do is ask.”  
They continue talking as they ate and Robin showed Felicia her sonogram pictures, Liz came over to see them too, just as Felicia paid the bill even though Robin protested, Felicia frowned, Jason, Sonny and their bodyguards walk in.  
Robin looked up and knew Jason was there. Well here goes world war III and she was taking no prisoners. She wasn’t about to let him see how he still affected her, she was so angry at what he had done, canceling her insurance, knowingly putting her child at risk. She hated him for it even though a part of her still loved him, a bigger part hated him. She slowly turned and saw Sonny with him. They are lost in conversation and then Jason sensing something looked at the table that had Felicia and Robin. Jason stares at her, her pregnancy concealed for the time being. Sonny then notices that Jason is staring at something or someone and looked and saw beautiful Robin, his little sister. He wondered what was going to happen.  
Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
